Une rencontre est toujours synonyme d'une séparation
by Hayate no Hana
Summary: Des retrouvailles suite à une rupture, quelques mots échangés et ce sont leurs vies qui se trouvent bouleversées. Arriveront-ils à trouver le bonheur ?
1. Chapter 1 : La baguette d'aubépine

Disclaimer : l'univers, les personnages et le génie appartiennent à J. tandis que les personnages inventés viennent de mon petit cerveau

Note : Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc toutes critiques positives ou négatives sont bonnes à prendre ! L'histoire se déroule trois ans après la fin de la guerre.

Attention : Cette fanfiction met en évidence la relation entre Harry et Draco et il y aura quelques scènes sexuelles disséminées dans les chapitres alors homophobes et petites personnes trop jeunes veuillez vous abstenir.

Une rencontre est toujours synonyme d'une séparation

Chapitre 1 : La baguette d'aubépine

Une ombre noir se mouvait à l'orée des bois, inlassablement. Ce n'est pas possible… Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait ici. Face à un énorme portail argenté et à l'immense bâtisse sombre qu'il enfermait, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année semblait proie à un profond malaise. La pluie martelait son visage imprégnant sa cape et sa robe qui ruisselait, créant des minis flaques sous ses pieds dès qu'il restait plusieurs minutes au même endroit. Le temps pluvieux était-il un présage ?

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était là, s'avançant et reculant face à l'impressionnant portail ne sachant se décider. Au loin il contemplait le manoir sombre où tant de terribles choses s'étaient déroulées. Harry ne comprenait pourquoi il avait élu domicile ici, à sa place il aurait tout fait pour mettre le plus de distance entre ce vestige du passé sombre et le présent qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune sorcier avait agi sur un coup de tête et, une fois face à la réalité, toute son adrénaline chuta presque instantanément.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, s'asseyant sur une vieille souche humide. La boule qui s'était formée dans le creux de son ventre ne cessait d'augmenter et les nausées commençaient à arriver. Pourquoi, en soit, une simple visite à une ancienne connaissance lui causait-il autant de stress. Il se remémora les derniers jours essayant de savoir quel nargole l'avait donc bien piqué.

Trois jours auparavant, il était dans son appartement faisant ses cartons. Ginny lui avait laissé la journée pour enlever tout ce qui lui appartenait de ce qui avait été leur chez-eux. Il l'avait fait machinalement, sans réels sentiments entassant les bibelots et triant ce qu'il garderait ou non. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'attendait d'être mis à la porte un jour où l'autre. Suite à la Grande Bataille et à toutes les pertes qu'elle avait entrainées Harry ne fut plus jamais le même. Il n'était plus l'adolescent joyeux dont la hargne de vivre malgré tout ce qui se déroulait sans qu'il n'ait aucune emprise dessus avait disparu depuis bien longtemps…

Quand tout le monde se félicitait de la paix rétablie et de la victoire face à Lord Voldemort, lui, celui qui avait vaincu, n'a jamais pu retrouver le sourire. Le poids des cadavres accumulés pour cette victoire lui voûtait le dos et seul le Whisky Pur Feu avait su pour quelques moments chimériques lui ôter ses souffrances. Il se savait invivable…Percevant un rente assez excessive de la part du Ministère pour avoir débarrassé le monde de l'effroyable mage noir, il ne travaillait pas ayant depuis longtemps abandonné les rêves de sa carrière d'Auror. Il passait la plus part de son temps dans sa chambre, muet, n'ouvrant la bouche qu'au contact du goulot de sa bouteille.

Les rares signes de vie étaient ses excès de colère fulgurants qui détruisait tout le mobilier de l'appartement que Ginny réparait inlassablement. Jusqu'au jour où sa colère était telle qu'il avait levé la main sur elle. Ce fut la goutte de trop et elle le mit dehors ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Il avait bu tellement ce jour-là qu'il lui fallu un moment pour tout se remémorer. Bien sur il s'en voulait, il venait de frapper la seule personne qui avait su partagé sa vie depuis qu'il était ainsi. Mais il savait qu'au fond, il en était mieux ainsi pour elle. Harry avait connaissance qu'elle avait un amant, d'un coté il ne pouvait s'en vexer. Ainsi elle pourrait aller s'installer avec lui sans remords et enfin profiter de la vie heureuse dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Ils n'avaient plus eu de rapport depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est-à-dire trois ans. C'est long trois ans… Il n'avait même plus eut de simples gestes de tendresse envers elle depuis à peu près la même période à y réfléchir. C'est donc sans réelle surprise qu'il pliait ses bagages…

Pourtant, pour la première fois en trois ans, son cœur se serra quand il tomba sur un objet au détour d'un tiroir qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il prit fébrilement le bout de bois d'une trentaine de centimètre de long. La baguette était faite en bois d'aubépine et à l'intérieur se trouvait du crin de licorne. Une vague d'émotions se déferla en lui tandis qu'il serrait contre lui la baguette qui appartenait autrefois à son rival incontesté à Poudlard.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit en lui, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'après-guerre. Bien sur il tomba sur d'autres objets qui le firent pleurer toute la journée comme l'album avec les photos de ses parents, sa vieille cape d'invisibilité et divers souvenirs de Poudlard, de Lupin, de Sirius et même à la pensée de Rogue il fut pris de sanglot.

Bien qu'Harry ait défendu la cause de Draco Malfoy et de sa mère, Lucius Malfoy fut condamné à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. D'un côté il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de défendre l'abject personnage qu'il était. Par contre Malfoy mère et fils, selon lui, ne méritait pas à payer pour le fanatisme de Lucius qui avait entrainé toute sa famille avec lui. Narcissa Malfoy fut contrainte de rester à son domicile deux années durant n'étant pas réellement un membre actif auprès de Voldemort.

Il se trouve que, malgré la mission qu'il avait reçue en sixième année, Draco ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce qui, aux yeux d'Harry et du tribunal, concrétisait son innocence. Il fut disculper de toutes charges envers lui mais son nom pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Les descendants ou mêmes parents éloignés de Mangemorts avérés subissaient une ségrégation fortement marquée par la société magique alors que bon nombre d'entre eux n'avaient jamais manifesté de tendance pro-Voldemort.

Harry connaissait le fardeau de porter un nom que tout le monde connait et qui reflète une image qui ne correspond pas à ce que l'on est vraiment. C'est pourquoi, après avoir retrouvé la baguette d'aubépine, il décida de retrouver Draco Malfoy pour lui rendre, et, qui sait, peut-être malgré leurs querelles passées pourraient-ils avoir une discussion sur le cours des choses.

Harry se décida enfin, d'un pas ferme, il alla à l'encontre du portail s'attendant à devoir décliner son identité. Est-ce que Draco accepterait-il de le recevoir ? Il ne savait même pas si Narcissa occupait toujours les lieux ou non. Il attendit quelques instants devant le portail et comme rien ne se produisit, il avança une main craintive pour l'ouvrir. Avec un lourd grincement, l'ouverture se fit et Harry put passer.

Il était difficile de croire qu'une quelconque personne habitait ici. Le jardin laissé à l'abandon, depuis un moment déjà, compliquait l'avancée vers le manoir. Harry se mit à penser au 12 square Grimmaud, où il venait d'emménager d'ailleurs, l'été avant sa cinquième année où ils avaient passé des journées entières à désinfecter l'habitation. Il avançait lentement, prenant soin à ce que sa robe de sorcier ne se prenne pas dans les ronces et évitant de glisser sur les divers détritus qui jonchaient le sol. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il toqua. De nouveau, aucune réponse. Pris d'une certaine panique, il sortit sa baguette. Et si quelqu'un qui doutait encore de l'innocence de Draco était venu s'en prendre à lui ?

Ses anciens réflex étaient parfaitement réveillés. Il entra dans la demeure sans aucun bruit. Ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'agrandir sa peur : tout le hall d'entrée n'était qu'un immense capharnaüm. Après avoir visité la totalité des pièces du bas, Harry était pris à un immense sentiment d'effroi.

Il avait été discret et personne ne devait avoir remarqué sa présence… Mais où était Draco Malfoy ? Il regretta quelques instants de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui. Il passa à l'étage aussi silencieusement qu'il put. Au fond d'un couloir, une porte était entrebâillée et il crut d'abord percevoir une faible lueur à l'intérieur. Respirant un bon coup, il s'avança jusque là et ouvrit la porte. La pièce mal éclairée sentait le moisi et dès qu'il posa le pied à terre, il sentit sous son poids quelque chose s'écraser. Il ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Une voix trainante se fit entendre :

« Mère, je vous ai déjà signalé à de multiples reprises que, non, je ne sortirai pas d'ici et qu'il vous serait préférable de me laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de vous pourrir la vie avec ces visites incessantes. »

Ce qu'Harry avait sous les yeux n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qui avait été son plus grand rival durant toute sa scolarité.

De longs cheveux blonds sales pendaient de part et d'autre du visage émacié de Draco Malfoy. Il était assis un lit miteux qui était en parfait accord avec l'odeur nauséabonde qui avait pris d'assaut les narines d'Harry. Le blond avait littéralement fondu durant ses trois dernières années, ses os saillant à travers le fin t-shirt argenté qu'il portait. Il n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers son visiteur fixant insatiablement le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

Harry décida de s'approcher de Draco qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi frêle et fragile même lors de leur sixième année où il s'était littéralement épuisé à trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à la vie de Dumbledore.

« Mère ayez l'obligeance de partir s'il vous plait, qu'importe ce que vous me direz ou m'apportez rien ne changera. C'est fini. »

Harry vit en Draco le reflet de sa propre souffrance. De tout ce qu'il endurait depuis ces trois dernières années. Pris d'une soudaine envie, il s'avança vers Draco. Il posait d'abord sa main sur son épaule.

« Mère… »

Draco se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il resta la bouche grande ouverte. Harry, sans rompre le contact, s'assit et le serra contre lui. D'un murmure à peine audible il entendit avant que le petit bout de personne qu'il serrait contre lui éclate en sanglot :

« Oh…Harry… »

C'était, il lui semble, la première fois que Draco l'appelait par son prénom. Il ressentit une intense chaleur en lui, malgré qu'il fût frigorifié, ses vêtements n'étant pas encore séchés. Draco s'agrippa à lui comme un dément et ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. Harry se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant sur le lit, tout en le conservant entre ses bras. Il se laissa aller et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à perler au coin des ses yeux émeraudes. Pris d'un élan de tendresse, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond, les démêlant délicatement. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, il sentit plus serein.

Le temps défila sans qu'il ne sache exactement depuis combien de temps ils étaient là tout les deux, laissant sortir à travers leurs larmes communes toutes la souffrance accumulée. Le soleil continuait sa course folle teintant le ciel de diverses couleurs quand dans un soupir, Draco s'endormit. Harry ne sentit pas le courage de bouger et quand bien même il l'aurait voulu l'étau des poings de Draco ne s'étant aucunement desserrer. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais une chose était claire : ils avaient tous les deux besoins l'un de l'autre.

Était-ce ironique ce soit Draco Malfoy, celui qui avait œuvré avec tant d'efforts à lui pourrir en partie sa scolarité, qui lui apporte le réconfort qu'il cherchait tant alors que ses plus fidèles amis, Ron et Hermione, n'avait su que le renfermer encore plus sur lui-même avec leur bonheur familial dégoulinant. Bien sur, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir et au fond il était heureux pour eux. Mais ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Du peu qu'il avait vu, Draco était seul ici malgré les visites de sa mère qu'il remballait sans lui adresser un seul regard. Lui aussi devait avoir tout perdu. Une vie gâchée comme la sienne car Draco, Harry s'en souvenait très bien, aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait. Il excellait particulièrement en potions mais n'avait jamais éprouvé de difficultés dans aucun cours. Mais qui aurait bien voulu engager le fils de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort de renom. Ses pensées finirent pas divaguer elles aussi et il finit par tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Harry sentit quelque chose bouger entre ses bras. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Pas un seul fantôme du passé n'était venu hanter ses rêves. Cependant, il se sentait un peu mal comme pris par la fièvre. Il ouvrit les yeux petit à petit et son regard se posa sur un jeune homme au long cheveu blond qui le regardait avec inquiétude, assis à côté de lui. Il tenta de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses coudes mais sa tête lui tourna. Il retomba sur le lit, se massant les tempes. Une main fine et glacée se posa sur son front brûlant.

« Tu as de la fièvre…Pas étonnant, tu t'es endormi alors que tu étais trempé… Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te changer et te montrer la salle de bains. Mais d'abord, pourrais-je te poser une question ? »

Harry ouvrit un œil et remarqua la gêne visible qu'éprouvait Draco qui se tortillait les mains nerveusement. Il acquiesça lentement ne voulant pas aggraver sa migraine.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Me voir ? Je doute que c'était pour simplement passer la nuit… Et nous ne nous sommes jamais recontactés depuis le procès où tu nous as aidés, ma mère et moi. Je ne te chasse pas, ne crois pas ça… Mais… Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment. »

Il avait parlé d'une toute petite voix qui avait baissé de volume jusqu'à s'éteindre à la fin de sa phrase. Il semblait être la dernière personne à laquelle Draco s'attendait à faire face. Il fit un effort surhumain pour s'asseoir et s'adosser au mur. Les yeux inquiets de Draco le suivirent mais il n'osa rien dire. Harry lui répondit d'une voix douce, voyant que l'ancien Serpentard ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre sa visite suprise. Il était assez désarçonné que Malfoy le regarderait ainsi, aussi peureux qu'un petit animal coincé par un prédateur, au lieu de commencer leur joute verbale pourtant si habituelle.

« Ginny… On s'est séparé. Je n'ai pas vraiment été le compagnon idéal ces dernières années. En faisant mes valises… J'ai retrouvé quelque chose t'appartenant et, du coup, je voulais te la rendre. Puis j'avais dans l'idée qu'on aurait pu discuter… »

Le brun finit sa phrase en rougissant légèrement. Il commença à fouiller dans sa cape tandis que Draco le regardait sans visiblement comprendre. Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Si je ne te dérange pas bien sur ! »

C'était au tour d'Harry d'être gêné par la situation mais étonnamment il était calme. La présence de Malfoy avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il finit par mettre la main sur la boite où il avait rangé la baguette d'aubépine. Il tendit la boite à Draco qui la regardait les yeux ronds.

Sans un mot, il l'ouvrit et des larmes ruisselèrent lentement. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le serra contre lui, à la manière d'un enfant qui venait de recevoir son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Le feu aux joues et les larmes aux yeux, Draco se détacha d'Harry comme pris en faute.

« Merci. Ca fait…Trois ans maintenant que je n'ai plus fait de magie… »

Harry le regarda étonné. Pourquoi n'avait-il simplement pas acheté une nouvelle baguette. Voyant son air interrogateur, Draco baissa les yeux et expliqua :

« Après que mon père soit incarcéré à Azkaban, ils nous ont tout pris à ma mère et moi. Ils nous ont laissé le manoir mais ils ont pris tout nos objets de valeurs et presque la totalité de l'argent que nous avions à Gringotts sous prétexte que c'était de l'argent qui venait de l'alliance de notre famille avec Tu-Sais-Qui… Ma mère qui n'avait jamais travaillé et qui était cloitrée ici, commença à faire de la couture histoire de gagner quelques Gallions… Moi j'ai d'abord essayé de trouver un emploi décent, mais personne ne voulait du fils Malfoy…Du coup j'ai commencé les petits boulots minables…J'ai été technicien de surface au Ministère… Imagine la tête de tout le monde… Le grand Malfoy, prince des Serpentards, en était réduit à nettoyer les sols du Ministère…

C'était l'emploi des Cracmols habituellement mais bon, comme je n'avais plus de baguette c'était sensiblement pareil pour moi. Je n'avais pas les moyens d'en racheter une de toute façon. J'y suis resté un an et demi, subissant jours après jours moqueries et insultes en tous genres. On renversait mes seaux, on faisait exprès de salir là où je venais de nettoyer… J'étais à bout, je sais que je n'étais pas un enfant de cœur à l'école. Mais nous étions presque à la rue ma mère et moi… Puis mon innocence avait été prouvée, mais apparemment ça faisait tellement plaisir aux autres de m'avoir ainsi à leur pied. Je m'attendais à un peu de compassion, je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas là. Zabini et Nott aussi ont eu du mal, mais vu qu'ils étaient disons… Plus discret que moi à l'école, ils ont fini par décrocher des petits boulots convenables. Un jour, j'ai démissionné et je n'ai plus bougé d'ici. Ma mère s'est remariée avec un gentil moldu je dois l'avouer. Il était plus facile pour elle de se reconstruire de l'autre côté, où le nom de Malfoy et de Tu-Sais-Qui sont inconnus. Elle m'apporte de quoi vivre et essaie tant qu'elle peut de me faire bouger d'ici… »

Harry avait écouté calmement le monologue de son interlocuteur dont la voix était sur le point de dérailler à certains moments. Harry voulut le serrer contre lui mais de nouveau les vertiges le prirent d'assaut. Draco le remarqua et l'aida à se lever histoire de l'amener à la salle de bain où il pourrait prendre un bain chaud et se réchauffer.

La salle de bain était peut-être le seul endroit du manoir qui faisait preuve d'un minimum de propreté. Draco assit Harry sur un tabouret et, tandis que l'eau coulait dans l'énorme baignoire à pied, Draco déshabillait Harry visiblement trop faible et frigorifié pour le faire soi-même. Le survivant se retrouva donc en boxer grelotant tandis que Draco ajoutait quelques produits pour faire mousser le bain. Harry qui était toujours mal au point demanda au jeune blond si celui-ci pouvait rester, dans le cas où il ferait un malaise. Il lui était étrange quand même de s'adresser ainsi à son ancien rival et à recevoir de sa part cette attention. La guerre les avait changés, pensa-t-il. Puis, il était presque sur que Draco, tout comme lui avait reconnu en l'autre un nouveau point d'accroche.

Bien qu'Harry n'ait mentionné seulement sa rupture avec Ginny, Draco se doutait que les choses n'avaient pas non plus été toutes roses depuis leur dernière rencontre. Suite à la demande d'Harry, Draco eut une idée. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus pris de bain correct et après avoir installé Harry dans l'immense baignoire, il se dévêtit également ne gardant que son propre boxer et s'installe face à Harry.

Tous les deux profitaient du relâchement que l'eau chaude offrait à leurs muscles tendus. Bien que la baignoire fût assez grande pour deux personnes, lorsqu'Harry voulut changer de position pour être mieux mis, sa jambe frôla celle de Draco. Ils se regardèrent alors les joues rouges comme les chapeaux des Chaporouge. Draco eut un rire nerveux qui finit en fou rire général par les deux protagonistes. Ca faisait longtemps pour chacun qu'ils n'avaient plus ri ainsi. Harry se lança :

« A propos de la nuit passée…Désolé de m'être imposé ainsi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a prit. Mais j'étais et je suis heureux de te revoir. Ces dernières années n'ont été faciles pour aucun de nous. Depuis que j'avais retrouvé ta baguette, j'avais le sentiment que je devais venir te voir donc voilà… »

Draco le regarda sérieusement puis lui répondit d'une petite voix les joues en feu. A part sa mère, il était sur que plus personne ne pensait à lui.

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là, je n'ai plus vu personne depuis un moment… Puis, ta présence me fait du bien. Comme tu n'es pas encore rétabli…Tu pourrais peut-être resté une nuit de plus ? »

Tout son être lui criait de retenir Harry près de lui. Quand le brun était venu hier, Draco y avait vu comme un sauveur. Il ne s'attendait pas ce qu'il lui trouve un travail ni rien. Il voulait simplement l'avoir près de lui. Puis il remarqua à quel point le Harry qu'il connaissait avait sombré.

Et pourtant, il avait toujours envie qu'il reste. Ils pourraient prendre soin deux mutuellement, pensa-t-il. Il secoua la tête comme pour en chasser l'idée, l'ancien Gryffondor n'allait certainement pas accepter. Il devait avoir bien mieux à faire, après tout il était LE survivant pourquoi s'embarrasserait-il de lui ? Mais savoir que lui, le grand Harry Potter, avait pensé à lui, son ennemi, le chamboulait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.  
Il avait déjà pensé à Potter de nombreuses reprises au cours de ces trois dernières années. Mais il pensait que justement, lui et la belette femelle, avait une ribambelle de marmots heureux et courant dans tous les sens. Qu'il avait une situation aisée au ministère, qu'il aurait, qui sait, été le prochain Ministre de la Magie. Enfin, il lui avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles de vies parfaites tandis que lui croupissait ici.

Il était tombée des nues en voyant que la vie idyllique qu'il lui avait toujours imaginé n'avait tout bonnement jamais existé. Que tous les deux, ils trainent la même galère derrière eux.

« C'est une très bonne idée, de toute façon je ne manque plus à personne désormais. »

L'ancien Serpentard le regarda, les yeux ronds. Jamais il n'y aurait cru, puis il sentit une pointe de tristesse monter en lui. Harry avait craché la fin de sa phrase avec tant d'amertume…

La mousse du bain fondait petit à petit, dévoilant leur torse respectif. Draco leva ses yeux gris et les planta dans le regard émeraude du brun. Ce qu'il y vit lui serra le cœur. Il pleurait, Harry pleurait silencieusement, les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues pour achever leur course dans l'eau du bain.

Draco tendit les bras vers son ancien ennemi. Au contact de leur peau, Harry eut un léger sursaut. Il était plongé dans ses pensées sombres quand il sentit deux bras maigres l'attirer et se refermer sur lui. Sa tête se nicha dans le creux d'un coup pâle et humide. Il ne put réprimer ses sanglots.

Sentant que le brun se laissait aller, le blond passa ses mains dans son dos en douces caresses apaisantes. L'eau se refroidissait petit à petit et lorsqu'à Harry eut pleuré de tout son saoul, ils sortirent du bain.

Draco assit Harry sur un épais tapis duveteux et l'enveloppa d'un énorme drap doux. Il le laissa là le temps de lui-même se sécher et d'aller se changer rapidement. Dans la pièce à côté, il trouva deux paires de vêtements propres. Harry avait un peu plus de carrure que lui mais ça devrait aller. Il s'habilla rapidement et revint dans la salle de bain.

Harry était à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé. Il devait vraiment être affaibli. Il se mit à genoux face à lui et le sécha délicatement. Il lui tendit les vêtements et se retourna, lui laissant l'intimité pour se vêtir. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore dit un moindre mot depuis.

« Viens avec moi, dans le salon, je vais faire un feu et aller préparer de quoi manger. »

Draco avait vraiment essayé de faire passer de la douceur dans ses paroles. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, eut un faible sourire et le suivit.

L'ancien Serpentard avait sa baguette en main, sentir le flux de magie était la meilleure sensation qu'il avait connue depuis la fin de la guerre. Une fois dans le salon qui était dans un état aussi miteux que le reste de la maison. Il la brandit et en quelques gestes et formules, la pièce fut dans un état impeccable et un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée.

Il installa son invité sur le tapis devant le feu, lui passant une épaisse couverture autour des épaules en promettant de revenir vite. Il avait dans l'idée de préparer des chocolats chauds et de prendre des marshmallow pour les faires fondre sur le feu.

Il se leva s'apprêtant à aller vers la cuisine quand une petite main tremblante saisit le pan de son t-shirt. Un Harry au regard implorant le fixait, essayant de le retenir près de lui.

Alors il s'assied et prend le brun dans ses bras dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, il le sert contre lui en le berçant doucement. Puis il lui murmure qu'il a besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces, qu'il ne sera pas long. Alors il repose Harry doucement qui le regarde encore un peu anxieux mais apaisé. Il se lève avec dans le cœur quelque chose qu'il n'a plus ressenti depuis des lustres. Il veut vraiment prendre soin d'Harry et au fond de lui, il sait que ça sera réciproque.


	2. Chapter 2 : Angoisse

Disclaimer : l'univers, les personnages et le génie appartiennent à J. tandis que les personnages inventés viennent de mon petit cerveau

Note : Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc toutes critiques positives ou négatives sont bonnes à prendre ! L'histoire se déroule trois ans après la fin de la guerre.

Qui plus est les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le premier chapitre m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et voilà un deuxième chapitre rien que pour vous !

Attention : Cette fanfiction met en évidence la relation entre Harry et Draco et il y aura quelques scènes sexuelles disséminées dans les chapitres alors homophobes et petites personnes trop jeunes veuillez vous abstenir.

….

**Chapitre 2 : Angoisse **

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harry Potter avait débarqué au Manoir Malfoy avant de s'écrouler le lendemain en proie à une vilaine grippe. Le jeune Malfoy, lui, semblait reprendre vie au contact de sa baguette d'aubépine. Le Manoir, qui n'était plus avant l'arrivée du Survivant qu'une très pâle image de ce qu'il était à son âge d'or, resplendissait maintenant de milles feux. Il était beaucoup facile de faire l'entretien de l'immense bâtisse à coups de baguette qu'à coups de serpillères.

Harry s'était remis assez rapidement grâce à Malfoy qui n'avait pas perdu la main en matière de potion. En guise de remerciements, il l'aida à finir la rénovation s'occupant plus particulièrement des jardins qui possédaient un véritable potentiel. Il passa même une tête dans la cheminée de Poudlard afin de demander conseil à Neville Londubat qui y enseignait la botanique et était bien parti pour devenir le prochain Directeur.

Revoir son ami et les murs de son ancienne école, même brièvement, rendit l'ancien Gryffondor assez nostalgique. Ils avaient quand même échangé quelques mots et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit la nomination de son ancien camarade de maison au poste de directeur adjoint par McGonagall désormais directrice.

Il était vraiment heureux pour lui, car malgré sa timidité maladive lors de ses premières années, Neville est un ami fidèle et dévoué. Son manque de talent magique qu'on soupçonnait au départ était simplement dû à cette timidité qui empêchait ses pouvoirs de pleinement se libérer. Bien qu'il ne fit pas partie du trio, il a été un élève important lors de la bataille décisive et tous reconnaissait en lui le héroïsme dont ses parents avaient fait preuve des années auparavant.

Sa grand-mère vivait toujours et elle était tout aussi fière de son petit-fils. Qui plus est, ce dernier en plus de son travail à Poudlard avait découvert des propriétés à une plante qui pourraient peut-être entrer dans la composition d'une potion permettant de rendre toutes leurs facultés à ses parents.

Draco et Harry ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant ce temps, chacun s'affairant de son côté et bien que l'intimité des premiers jours avaient vite disparue, ils n'étaient pas moins plus heureux qu'ils n'osaient se l'avouer de la présence de l'autre. Chacun redoutait de son côté la fin des travaux. Car cela signifiait la séparation.

Le jeune blond devenait nerveux et irritable tandis qu'Harry, lui, s'isolait dans un silence complet face au jardin. Plusieurs fois lui vint à l'esprit l'idée de tout détruire, histoire de gagner un peu de temps. Car une fois accoutumé à la présence de l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas retomber dans cette solitude sordide.

Draco avait aménagé une petite chambre douillette pour Harry, car bien que lors de la première nuit ils avaient dormi ensemble, il doutait sincèrement que son nouvel ami soit d'accord de passer ses nuits avec lui. Son nouvel ami… Ces mots résonnaient tellement biens à son oreilles et pourtant, ils étaient si nouveaux et si surprenants. Jamais l'idée ne l'avait effleuré, durant ses trois dernières années, qu'ils seraient devenus amis.

Certes ils avaient toujours été lié, d'une haine commune l'un envers l'autre, mais lié quand même. Était-ce réellement de la haine ? Draco avait jalousé son ennemi pour toute l'attention qu'il recevait et le fait que ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement refusé son amitié au profit de la belette. Et Harry de son côté ? Qu'avait-il ressenti pour lui durant toutes ses années.

Une chose le marqua : ils s'étaient sauvés la vie une fois chacun. Draco en prétextant ne pas le reconnaitre lorsqu'il fut amené au Manoir Malfoy et Harry lors de la bataille. Donc cette haine qui n'en était peut-être pas une, n'était en aucun cas un prétexte pour laisser l'autre mourir. Est-ce qu'Harry éprouvait de la pitié pour lui ?

Son ventre se tordit à cette pensée. De la pitié, que pouvait-il espérer de plus bien sur. Et pourtant… Pourtant il pensait qu'il y avait plus. Harry semblait vraiment être en plein naufrage émotionnel et était venu le voir.

De son coté, Harry faisait le tour du jardin essayant de trouver la moindre chose à arranger…Sauf que cela faisait deux heures qu'il tournait en rond. Le jardin était parfait, il fallait s'y résigner.

Il se faisait déjà tard et il pourrait surement passer une nuit de plus ici. Mais demain… Demain il devrait partir, rentrer chez lui au 12 square Grimmaurd et retomber dans tous ses démons. Bien sur qu'il n'allait pas demander à Draco de rester bien que c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Ces quelques heures partagées bien que chacun travaillait de son côté étaient les plus belles depuis…Depuis la fin de la guerre ou même avant ?

L'ancienne maison de son parrain n'était plus qu'un ramassis de souvenirs qu'il souhaitait à tout prix enterrer. Il avait l'impression que les personnes de l'Ordre hantaient cet endroit. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'attendait toujours à tomber sur le sourire de Sirius, la bonne humeur de Tonks, le regard apaisant de Remus ou bien les conseils parfois mal placés de Maugrey.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, assis sur un banc en marbre blanc, il se mit à sangloter. Sanglots dont la force ne cessait de croitre. Ils lui manquaient. Tous lui manquaient et toujours, il se sentirait coupable de leur mort. Jamais il n'avait su regarder Teddy qui, déjà orphelin, doit vivre avec un parrain inexistant.

Il pensa à son père, à sa mère, à Rogue, à Dumbledore, à Cédric, à Colin Crivey qui avait tant d'admiration pour lui. Tous étaient bel et bien morts et personne ne pourrait jamais les ramener ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse leur dire. Leur dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point c'était un fardeau pour lui de vivre alors qu'eux avaient perdu la vie. Comme c'était injuste et cruel que lui, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, devrait endurer le poids de tous ces cadavres sur ses frêles épaules. Que pour lui, à qui on n'avait jamais laissé le choix de son destin, fût abandonné lâchement après.

Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme le Survivant ni rien, il voulait trouver sa place en tant qu'Harry James Potter. Il voulait être vu pour lui tout entier et pas la débile cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui ornait le front. Il n'avait rien demandé, il n'était qu'un bébé au moment où tout s'est décidé. Qu'un bambin qui a vu ses parents mourir devant lui. Qui a vécu toute son enfance sans rien connaitre du monde auquel il appartenait. Monde qui aujourd'hui, il ferait tout pour oublier.

Soudain, il sentit deux se refermer sur lui par-dessus le banc. Une tête se nicha dans son coup et une petite voix se fit entendre :

« Je ne savais pas où tu étais…J'ai préparé le souper sur la terrasse et je t'attendais…Comme tu n'avais jamais raté un de nos repas… J'ai eu peur…Que tu sois parti. »

Harry se laissa aller contre Draco, les yeux fermés pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Merlin ! Depuis combien de temps était-il ici en train de ressasser toutes ces idées noires ? Draco…Avait eu peur de son départ… Son cœur se serra. Il pivota, faisant face au blond, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

Puis, Harry se leva sans un mot et alla s'installer à la terrasse. Pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie servi par des elfes de maisons… Draco se débrouillait plutôt bien en cuisine. Les repas communs avaient été, tout au long de son séjour, une espèce de promesses informulées de les passer ensemble. Ils alternaient leur tour de cuisiner et pouvaient ainsi passer un moment ensemble.

L'ancien Serpentard avait été surpris des talents culinaires de son ami. Ce dernier lui expliqua donc son enfance chez les Dursley, enfance qui indigna profondément Draco. Comment ces rustres avaient-ils pu traiter ainsi leur neveu. Alors il pensa, si jamais ses parents avaient du s'occuper d'un neveu moldu…Cet enfant aurait été à un niveau encore plus bas que les elfes de maison. Comme quoi, même les moldus pouvaient détester les sorciers.

Le repas se passa en silence pourtant, dans leur tête respective tout cogitait. Ils savaient tous deux que demain serait le jour du départ, chacun n'osant pas faire le premier pas. Leur cohabitation avait été brève et bien qu'ils ne se parlaient presque pas de la journée, leurs soirées autour du feu leur faisaient le plus grand bien.

Harry se leva le premier, débarrassant la table. En quelques coups de baguette, le tour était joué. Il fit la bise à Draco en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et monta vers sa chambre.

Draco, une énorme boule au ventre, sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait lui demander de rester ici ou ça serait trop tard. Et pourtant, tétanisé, il regarda Harry monter vers ses appartements. Sa voix restait bloquée dans le fond de sa gorge et quand il voulut attraper le pan de sa chemise, sa main n'attrapa qu'une poignée d'air.

Une larme perla. Il n'était donc toujours qu'un lâche. Même pas capable de pouvoir retenir près de lui la seule personne qui lui avait accorder un peu de réelle attention ces dernières années. Serrant les poings, il monta à son tour se coucher.

Dans sa chambre, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bête, par Merlin ! Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que Draco débarque en lui demandant de rester auprès de lui ? Et pourquoi donc, il lui avait rendu sa baguette et il l'avait aidé dans les rénovations. Ils étaient quittes non ? Alors d'où venait ce sentiment de malaise qui le prenait à la gorge. Il se savait égoïste, simplement parce qu'il était mieux ici… Il s'attendait à ce que Draco se soit senti mieux avec lui. Mais sincèrement qui se sentirait mieux en sa présence, franchement ?!

De nouveau, les sanglots ne tardèrent pas remonter. Et puis merde ! S'il voulait rester, c'était à lui de le demander au lieu d'attendre que cela tombe du ciel. Il se frotta les yeux et se moucha, essayant d'avoir un aspect plus ou moins correct. Il se leva, décidé.

Il frappa doucement à la chambre de Draco. Pas de réponse. Serait-il endormi ? Il allait repartir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Draco apparut dans l'embrasure, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Se pouvait-il que l'état de son ami soit dû à …Son départ ? Non, pas possible.

Le blond s'écarta, le laissant entrer. Ils s'assirent sur le lit. Draco se tortillait nerveusement. Alors Harry prit son courage à deux mains, bon Gryffondor qu'il était.

« Draco…Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu refuse… Mais je dois absolument te demander quelque chose… »

Non, non, non. Les larmes recommençaient couler à la simple idée de devoir retourner là-bas. Il ajouta entre deux sanglots.

« Laisse-moi rester ici, je t'en supplie… Je ne supporterais pas de retourner vivre là-bas… s'il-te-plait… »

Harry reçut une pichenette sur le front. Il leva les yeux et vit un beau visage qui lui souriait. Les yeux de Draco exprimaient beaucoup de tendresse mais aussi…Du soulagement ?

« Bien sur que j'accepte, petit lion. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que tu partes de toute façon…Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? Ca ne me dérange pas… »

Harry, les joues roses, ne sut pas quoi répondre. En guise de réponse, il s'installa simplement dans le lit. A ses côtés, vint se lover Draco. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés et il souriait.

Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien cette nuit-là pour s'endormir…Assez tôt le matin en fait. Ils avaient parlé de Poudlard surtout, s'échangeant toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur les élèves. Puis au détour de leur échange de rire, Harry apprit que Draco ne se contentait pas seulement de la gente féminine.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me limiterais à un seul genre voyons ! Pourquoi y aurait-il moyen de trouver du plaisir avec les deux si ce n'est pour en profiter ? »

Logique implacable comme d'habitude, pensa Harry. Quand se fut à son tour d'expliquer sa vie sexuelle à Poudlard, ou plutôt… La non existence de celle-ci, son compagnon de lit ne put s'empêcher de se prendre un énorme fou rire. Bien sur durant la septième année, c'était normal, pas vraiment le temps de prendre son pied avec la courses aux Horcruxes. Mais avant, puis malgré un indubitable manque de style vestimentaire, Harry n'était pas du tout à la dernière place dans le top des garçons les plus sexys de l'école. Eh ben comme quoi.

« Donc ta première expériences sexuelle et tes seules expériences sexuelles sont avec… la belette dernière du nom ? »

Il avait dit ses paroles avec un tel étonnement que s'en était hilarant.

« Bah oui, avec Ginny mais aussi avec Jill ! »

Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tellement fier de sa blague. Par contre, Draco le regardait sans trop comprendre. Alors le Survivant prit un feutre et, sur sa main gauche, illustra sa blague. Son pouce et son index reliés formaient le « J » tandis que les trois autres formaient les « i,l,l ». Draco avait une mine dépitée et ça ne faisait que redoubler l'intensité des rires d'Harry.

« Mon pauvre petit, ton humour est aussi déplorable que ton style vestimentaire… Mais sincèrement, comment peux-tu te contenter de si peu en matière de sexe ?! »

Pas que les dernières années aient été très rythmées sexuellement non plus pour lui, mais, du temps de Poudlard, Draco était un véritable séducteur qui ne se lassait jamais des plaisirs de la chair. Mais bon actuellement, sa vie sexuelle était aussi trépidante que celle de leur ancien concierge préféré, le dénommé Argus Rusard.

« Quand tu ne connais pas quelque chose, il est beaucoup plus simple de s'en passer ! »

Harry se retourna, boudeur. C'était quand même la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussion. Discussion qu'on n'a habituellement qu'avec ses meilleurs amis. Il est vrai que la place que Draco occupait dans son cœur ne cessait d'évoluer mais il ne savait pas exactement comment la définir. Il découvrait autre chose que l'image froide et arrogante du Malfoy de Poudlard et, au final, il s'agissait d'une personne très agréable à vivre.

Draco sourit. C'était vraiment plaisant de pouvoir discuter ainsi. Leurs sujets étaient légers, c'est une chose qu'il aimait chez Harry. Pas besoin de devoir parler de sujets sérieux ni rien et des fois, même pas besoin de parler tout court. Qu'il aimait chez Harry…Ca sonnait encore un peu étrange mais c'était indiscutable. La présence du brun à ses cotés lui était bénéfique, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Et là, Harry allait rester chez lui. Une sorte de cohabitation entre deux âmes torturées.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla seul dans son lit. Pourtant, il se souvenait clairement de s'être endormi avec Harry. Il était encore tôt, alors que faisait-il ? Avec un bâillement qui lui arracha presque la mâchoire, il descendit à peine vêtu de son pyjama.

Après avoir fouillé le Manoir et le jardin, Draco se rendit à l'évidence que, non, Harry n'était pas ici. Est-ce que son attitude d'hier soir n'était qu'un simple laisser-aller d'un manque d'affection et que ce matin, honteux, le brun avait pris ses jambes à son coup ?

Qu'il avait été bête par Merlin ! Bien sur que oui, il n'était pas possible qu'Harry veuille rester près de lui. Lui, le fils de Lucius Malfoy et neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange. Son père avait tenté de le tuer et sa tante avait fait du mal dans les cas les plus légers et tué des personnes à qui il tenait énormément. A chaque fois qu'Harry le regardait, il devait voir en lui ces deux personnes qu'il détestait tant.

S'il savait que, lui aussi, détestait son père et sa tante. Son père, pour avoir forcé sa famille, à le suivre dans ce fanatisme. Lui, au moins, il ne vit pas avec le poids des regards sur lui. Bien sur, il n'a plus de liberté enfermé à Azkaban mais, Draco, lui était-il plus libre pour la cause ? Il ne pouvait mettre un pied en dehors du Manoir sans se faire insulter.

Draco alla dans la cuisine. Durant le séjour d'Harry ici, il n'y avait plus touché et n'en avait que faiblement ressenti le besoin. Il ouvrit la bouteille et, à même le goulot, commença à boire d'une longue traite. Un doux picotement, bien trop familier, lui dévorait les entrailles.

Harry s'était bien foutu de lui ! Il y avait cru lui, cru à cette amitié naissante… Et maintenant, il était seul et encore plus mal qu'avant ses retrouvailles ! Pourquoi Harry, non Potter, lui avait-il fait ça hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça avait donc d'amusant ! Il lui avait tout dit, TOUT. Il n'avait pas assez souffert c'est ça ?

Pris d'un excès de colère, Draco écrasa ses poings encore et encore sur le mur le plus proche. Il se sentait mal, sali comme jamais il ne l'avait été. La première bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu finie, il entama la deuxième. Son maintien devenait de plus en plus chancelant tout comme ses pensées.

Il avait aimé la présence de Potter à ses côtés, tous ces espoirs qui étaient nés en lui pouvaient maintenant crever aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Putain de Saint Potter Survivant et Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu !

Des cris de rage résonnaient dans le Manoir entier, chaque pièce ou Draco passait se transformait en un amas de bibelots cassés. Sa bouteille d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre, il jetait des sorts à tout va pris d'une ivresse folle.

….

Pendant ce temps là au 12 square Grimmaurd…

Harry s'était levé le sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait rester ! Puis leur nuit de discussion l'avait vraiment fait rire. Alors comme ça Draco était un tombeur durant leur scolarité ? D'un côté ce n'était pas étonnant, il faut se l'avouer… Son ami avait toujours eu un physique plus qu'avantageux. Harry espérait que Draco puisse trouver quelqu'un avec qui il serait heureux.

Il avait déposé un bout de parchemin sur la commode, expliquant à Draco qu'il allait vite faire un tour au square Grimmaurd afin de pouvoir aller chercher quelques affaires. Ce n'est pas sans appréhension qu'il pénétra dans la vieille demeure des Black. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de bruit, il n'aurait pas supporté une énième crise de la part de cette charmante Madame Black.

En une heure tout était bouclé, il avait fait le tour de toute la demeure. Il lui restait seulement que deux petites choses à faire.

Il alla dans la cuisine où il était sur de pouvoir le trouver. Le vieil elfe de maison était là.

« Kreattur, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner dans une autre demeure tout aussi prestigieuse où je vais dorénavant habiter ? »

D'énormes yeux globuleux le fixèrent.

« Le maitre…Demande son avis au vieux Kreattur. Le maitre n'a pas changé… Kreattur viendra, mais Kreattur aimerait savoir où il doit aller…Doit-il emmener les affaires du maitres avec lui ? »

Harry sourit, il avait quand même fini par s'attacher à ce vieil elfe grincheux mais qui lors de sa supposée septième avait su se rendre utile.

« Au Manoir Malfoy, Kreattur. »

Kreattur semblait bouche-bée. Le Manoir Malfoy était plus que prestigieux, ça serait un honneur pour lui de finir ses vieux jours en servant tant un tel endroit.

« Tu peux déjà y amener mes affaires et m'attendre là-bas mais, je ne veux pas que Draco Malfoy soit au courant de ta présence, est-ce clair ? »

Son « pop » habituel se fit entendre et l'elfe disparut avec les bagages. Direction le Chemin de Traverse maintenant. Il voulait offrir un cadeau à Draco, en guise de remerciement. Il savait que le jeune blond ne possédait plus son Nimbus 2001 et il vint à l'esprit qu'un balai serait un cadeau idéal. Il savait mieux que tout le monde que voler permettait d'évacuer tout ce que notre cœur emprisonnait.

Il se dirigea vers le magasin de balai, les regarda attentivement. Il voulait quelque chose d'élégant, quelque chose qui correspondait à son ami. Et là, il le vit. C'était une nouvelle édition de l'Eclair de Feu. Les mêmes capacités que le sien mais le manche était fait d'ébène et les brindilles de la queue étaient teintées d'argent. Comme si ce balai était conçu spécialement pour Draco Malfoy. Alors il l'acheta demandant un emballage soigné, précisant bien que c'était pour quelqu'un de très important.

Il avait réussi à camoufler sous un bonnet, le genre que portent les rockeurs en herbes moldus d'un gris anthracite. Il pouvait passer incognito dans les rues sorcières. De bonne humeur, il fit de plus amples emplettes. C'est les bras chargés de bidules et de trucs divers qu'il se rendit au Manoir. Il s'était racheté un minimum de vêtement à sa taille, quelques friandises qu'il partagerait avec Draco au coin du feu ainsi que quelques bouquins.

Puis au détour d'une allée, il était tombé sur une vitrine où était exposée une gourmette. Sur la plaque était finement gravé un élégant dragon, un Magyar à pointes. Bien plus élégant que celui qu'il avait dû combattre en quatrième année, il faut se l'avouer.

Pris d'un coup de cœur, il l'acheta aussi. Cette gourmette aussi semblait faite pour orner le poignet de son nouvel ami. Harry voulait simplement décrocher un sourire à Draco et il était sur que ses petites attentions lui feraient énormément plaisir.

Puis finalement, il passa à l'animalerie. Depuis la mort d'Hedwige, il n'avait jamais plus eu d'animal. Un petit compagnon poilu ou plumeux était idéal pour égayer son quotidien et celui de son nouveau colocataire. Un chat… Non, Pattenrond l'avait déjà assez embêté à faire ses griffes sur ses affaires et à uriner un peu partout dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Une chouette, il ne se sentait pas près. Un rat ? Non, catégoriquement.

D'un coup il trouva l'animal parfait. Draco n'apprécierait peut-être pas la blague directement, mais ces petites bêtes étaient connues pour être très affectives. Il en prit alors un.

….

Harry fit son apparition au Manoir les bras chargés de cadeaux. Il était vraiment impatient de voir à quel point Draco serait heureux de recevoir toutes ces petites gestes d'amitié.

Il déposa tout dans l'entrée et leur jeta un sort de Désillusion. Il voulait aménager tout pour que cela soit parfait. Il avait pris de quoi faire un gâteau également et il allait devoir réquisitionner la cuisine.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le hall d'entrée était l'une des rares pièces du rez-de-chaussée épargnée. Draco s'étant écroulé avant d'y parvenir.

Il alla dans le salon, tout guilleret, mais s'arrêta avec stupeur. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Au centre, gisait son ami une bouteille vide à côté de lui et une mare de vomi non loin de son visage.

Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Draco était-il dans cette état-là ? Il s'approcha du corps inerte. Il respirait plutôt paisiblement, l'alcool et sa rage avait donc dû finir par l'endormir.

Harry nettoya la pièce rapidement ainsi que les autres pièces avoisinantes qui avaient subi le même triste sort. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec Draco à son réveil.

En attendant, Harry porta Draco dans ses bras comme une princesse jusque dans sa chambre. Sa note matinale quant à son départ n'avait pas bougé de place. Draco ne l'avait-il pas lue ? Était-ce la raison de sa crise ?

Une boule au ventre, Harry descendit et, après avoir réparé les dernières traces du carnage, il commença à préparer un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

Une fois la partie cuisine finie, il décora la salle à manger et disposa tous ses cadeaux sur l'immense table en chêne massif.

Il attendit ainsi un peu plus d'une heure. C'est un Draco encore pantelant qu'il vit arriver. Un sourire aux lèvres, il voulait vraiment voir comment le blond allait réagir.

Harry s'attendait à un sourire, des remerciements mais pas du tout au poing qui s'abattit sur sa machoire.

« Espèce de connard fini ! Tu te casses sans rien dire toute la journée et maintenant tu reviens comme si de rien n'était ! T'attends quoi de moi Potter hein ?! Ca te fait plaisir de jouer avec moi ainsi ! Vas-y répond, hein ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Se massant la joue, Harry répliqua, la voix pleine de tristesse :

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends Draco. Mais je t'avais laissé un mot sur ta table de chevet…Pour te prévenir que j'allais seulement chercher mes affaires… Puis j'ai eu l'idée d'aller te chercher quelque chose pour te remercier… »

De son menton endolori, Harry lui montra la table où trônait le gâteau ainsi que tous les paquets emballés.

Draco le regarda, il lui fallut un moment pour assimiler l'information. Harry ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était seulement parti chercher ses affaires. Harry lui avait acheté…Un cadeau ? Il tourna la tête… Non une montagne de cadeau !

Quel con il était ! Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au message d'Harry, il s'était mis dans un état pareil et…Et il avait frappé Harry.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, je…Après t'avoir cherché partout, je me senti…Mal…Comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis longtemps… J'ai pété les plombs… Je n'aurai pas dû te frapper… Tu m'excuses… ? »

Harry se leva et pris un ancien Serpentard tremblant de la tête au pied contre lui. Il lui fit un petit bisou sur le front.

« Allais, sèche tes larmes… Bien sur que je t'excuse… Et si on passait au cadeau maintenant ? »

L'ouverture des cadeaux ravi les deux colocataires. Harry était tellement heureux que tout ce qu'il avait acheté plaise à Draco. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la boite contenant l'Eclair de Feu, il se jeta littéralement sur Harry le remerciant autant qu'il pouvait.

Ca faisait trois ans que Draco n'avait plus volé et ô combien cette sensation lui manquait. Il s'imaginait déjà faire la course avec Harry dans le jardin et voler des heures et des heures pour tout oublier. Ne rien penser. Juste le vent qui caresse son corps. Cette adrénaline enivrante.

Il restait deux paquets : celui de la bijouterie et celui de l'animalerie. Harry lui tandis la boite provenant de l'animalerie.

« Un animal ? »

Harry sourit.

« Je pensais qu'un peu de compagnie ne nous ferait pas de mal. Ca pimenterait un peu nos journées »

Délicatement, Draco ouvrit la boite… Quel animal avait bien pu choisir Harry ? Un…Un furet albinos ? Cette blague était vraiment du Potter tout craché ! Bien qu'il reconnaisse que l'animal était plutôt mignon, son long corps longiligne roulé en boule dans le coin de la boite.

« Tu lui as déjà trouvé un nom je suppose ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore plus.

« Alastor ! »

Alors comme ça, Draco devrait vivre tous les jours avec le souvenir de sa… Gênante transformation en furet devant toute la classe. Enfin, il prit l'animal contre lui. La petite bestiole commença à se frotter contre lui, lui lapant les doigts.

Draco rigola, cette petite langue rapeuse chatouillait drôlement fort. Il déposa donc Alastor à terre le laissant découvrir sa nouvelle demeure.

Il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite boite sur la table. Draco la prit en main fébrilement. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans une boite si petite.

L'emballage était vert et le nœud argenté, Draco apprécia l'attention. Après l'avoir déballée, il se rendit compte que c'était une boite à bijoux.

Les yeux pleins d'émerveillements, il contemplait la gourmette. Elle était magnifiquement réalisée et le dragon était si finement travaillé qu'on pouvait presque discerner chaque écaille.

« J'ai pensé qu'elle te correspondait parfaitement… Je te l'attache ? »

Harry rougissait, il n'avait pas imaginé lire dans ses yeux autant de reconnaissance et…d'amour ? Il lui attacha doucement le bracelet à son fin poignet, prenant soin de ne pas coincé un tendre morceau de chair au passage.

Draco était hébété. Tous les cadeaux d'Harry étaient géniaux et ça se voyait qu'il avait pris du temps pour tout choisir…

Sans trop y réfléchir Draco agrippa Harry et colla ses lèvres…Sur la joue de son ami en lui murmurant un énième merci.

….

Voilà j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu la suite ! :D J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en reviews ça me fait grandement plaisir !

On se retrouve au plus vite pour le troisième chapitre !

Hayate no Hana


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontres

Disclaimer : l'univers, les personnages et le génie appartiennent à J. K. Rowling tandis que les **personnages** inventés viennent de mon petit cerveau

Note : Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc toutes critiques positives ou négatives sont bonnes à prendre ! L'histoire se déroule trois ans après la fin de la guerre.

Attention : Cette fanfiction met en évidence la relation entre Harry et Draco et il y aura quelques scènes sexuelles disséminées dans les chapitres alors homophobes et petites personnes trop jeunes veuillez vous abstenir.

Remerciements à : **Alycia Panther, Dauphine18x27, Melusine Oriki, Kaori Jade, sachan972 et Lassa-Liam **pour vos reviews et encouragements qui me motivent pour la suite :D

Un énoooooooooooooorme merci spécial à deux personnes :

Premièrement à **PassionDeLune** qui me fait l'honneur (uhuhu) de lire ma petite fanfiction et qui a toujours des remarques très justes et constructives et deuxièmement, à **Drarry06**, qui me soutient depuis les premières lignes et qui a toujours de très bonnes idées à me proposer ou alors pour développer les miennes !

Voilà le troisième chapitre, un peu plus tard que prévu ^^' Par contre, je préviens déjà, en septembre je ne saurais poster qu'un chapitre semaine avec la reprise des cours … Voili voilou :D

….

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'avalanche de cadeaux. Bien qu'ils s'en doutaient, les deux sorciers étaient étonnés que leur cohabitation fut si aisée.

Harry était énergique tandis que Draco était plutôt calme, ce qui amenait à un équilibre presque parfait.

Draco faisait découvrir les joies de la relaxation à Harry tandis que lui le faisait se remuer un peu. Leur quotidien avait radicalement changé depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux réapparus dans leur vie respective.

Pourtant, aucun n'était envahissant. Chacun pansait ses blessures petits à petits et il n'était pas rare que l'un où l'autre trouve le besoin de s'isoler ne serait-ce que quelques heures sur la journée.

La veille, Draco n'avait fini par descendre que lorsque le fumet délicat du souper avait fait frétiller ses narines. Il ne déprimait pas vraiment, mais il avait besoin de s'isoler pour se remettre en question.

Harry respectait parfaitement sa situation car il n'était pas rare que lui enfourche son balai des heures durant pour pouvoir lui-même réfléchir. Il se sentait mieux dans le ciel pour mener à bien toutes ses réflexions.

Une fois, il pensa à Ron et Hermione. Il devrait les recontacter un de ces jours. Depuis sa séparation, il ne leur avait donné aucune nouvelle et ils devaient surement s'inquiéter. Mais là, il ne se sentait pas encore près… Peut-être dans une semaine ou deux.

Draco, lui, se rendit compte que la carapace qu'il s'était forgée depuis son enfance s'effritait petit à petit. Bientôt il se retrouverait mis à nu face à Harry si tout continuait ainsi. Mais était-ce mal ? Avant, il n'aurait jamais fondu ainsi devant qui que ce soit et les premiers jours, il s'était transformé en véritable fontaine.

Toutes ces larmes avaient été accumulées pendant des années et maintenant qu'elles étaient sorties, il se sentait bien mieux comme plus léger. Aucune crise de larmes n'était venue troubler leur quotidien.

Bien sur, chacun prêtait une oreille attentive à l'autre. Ils avaient encore beaucoup sur le cœur et de simple discussion leur permettait d'évoluer.

Harry, pour la première fois en trois ans, se sentait apprécier pour celui qu'il était vraiment. Draco n'avait jamais été en fascination devant lui parce qu'il était le Survivant, ne connaissant que trop bien le poids de cette guerre.

Comme à son habitude à l'école, le beau blond ne se privait pas de quelconques petites remarques mesquines mais elles étaient devenues sujets à rire plutôt qu'aux joutes verbales du passé.

Harry aimait l'humour un brin sarcastique et cynique de Draco tandis que ce dernier appréciait la légèreté de celui d'Harry. Bien que ses blagues ne soient pas toutes drôles, elles avaient le pouvoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Chacun donc se délectait de la présence bénéfique de l'autre. Ils apprenaient également beaucoup, Draco sur l'univers moldu et Harry sur l'univers sorcier.

Draco, bien qu'il ne l'avoua pas, était en quelque sorte émerveillé de voir tout ce que l'on pouvait construire sans magie. D'ailleurs, un énorme écran plasma ornait un des murs du salon. Harry s'était fixé comme mission de faire toute la culture cinématographique de l'ancien Serpentard.

Draco quant à lui, avait commandé un guide touristique du monde sorcier. Harry n'avait jamais eu le temps de visiter le monde sorcier et il voulait leur offrir un voyage afin de lui faire tout découvrir. C'était sa façon à lui de le remercier. S'il organisait bien ça, ils pourraient partir la semaine prochaine.

Harry, qui dans sa quête d'instruire Draco à propos des monts et merveilles du monde moldu, voulait l'emmener au cinéma et lui faire gouter les plaisirs du Londres moldu.

Chacun sans le savoir organisait un voyage pour l'autre. Ils savaient pertinemment que dans une cohabitation normale, on n'agissait pas ainsi.

Mais depuis le commencement, chez Madame Guipure, leur relation n'avait jamais été classifiable de normale. Si différent mais au fond tellement semblable, venant de deux univers différent mais portant le poids d'un même événement…

Et puis, Harry comme Draco se sentait redevable mutuellement. Leur vie, durant ces quelques jours, avait repris tellement de goût. Ils se levaient enfin, le sourire aux lèvres malgré de terribles cauchemars qui pointaient encore le bout de leur nez une nuit ou l'autre.

Une amitié forte bien que nouvelle les liait à présent. Chacun voulait se sentir revivre et profiter du monde et du temps qu'ils avaient à disposition.

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était levé particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il se regarda dans la glace face à son lit. Ces dernières années, il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans le miroir ne s'y reconnaissant plus. Mais depuis qu'il avait débarqué au Manoir, il se refamiliarisait avec son reflet.

Certes il avait changé, aussi bien physiquement et mentalement, mais il parvenait enfin à commencer à s'accepter.

Lui qui était plutôt matinale alla réveiller la marmotte de la chambre d'en face.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Draco emballé dans sa couverture avec comme compagnie Alastor qui était lové à quelque centimètre de son visage.

Harry avait bien choisi son cadeau, Draco montra un amour inconsidérable pour le petit mustélidé qui avait quelques traits de caractères de son nouveau maitre d'ailleurs. Ou que Draco allait dans la maison, sa miniature à poil le suivait partout. C'était vraiment un spectacle attendrissant.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit un réveil en douceur en secouant légèrement les épaules de Draco. Le brun était forcé de constater que Draco, d'un avis totalement objectif était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de vraiment séduisant.

Bien qu'il soit un petit peu plus petit que lui, son corps était fin sans être dépourvu de muscle. Sa peau sans imperfection était pâle mais sans lui donner un temps maladif.

Mais son plus grand atout était ses yeux. Ils étaient assez grands entourés par de longs cils blonds qui marquaient d'ombres ses joues. Leur couleur, gris anthracite, variait selon la lumière, selon ses humeurs.

Quand Draco était en colère, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et on pouvait presque voir le cataclysme qui s'y déroulait tandis que lorsqu'il était heureux, ses yeux s'éclaircissaient avec des pointes de bleu.

Le blond émergea doucement de ses rêves à force de bâillements et d'étirements. La moue qu'il arborait au réveil était tellement en contradiction avec le Serpentard qu'il avait connu des années durant qu'Harry se dit que la prochaine fois il immortalisera le moment.

Une fois qu'Alastor sauta du lit pour faire son tour de garde du Manoir, Draco se mit en position assise, se frottant les yeux.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Harry crut que Draco allait finir par se décrocher la mâchoire à force de bailler ainsi.

« 7h30 Bel au bois dormant »

« C'est cruel de lever quelqu'un à cette heure-là ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison espèce de Gryffondor trop matinal ! »

Harry soupira d'amusement, non Draco n'était vraiment pas du matin.

« Une course au Vif d'Or, tu ne peux pas refuser l'occasion de me ratatiner non ? »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit, il savait pertinemment que s'il le défiait, Draco ne pourrait refuser quelque soit l'heure.

« Une course ?! Je vais me doucher et prépare toi à mordre la poussière Potty ! »

Malgré les moments de tendresse des premiers jours, Draco avait toujours un peu de mal à appeler le brun par son prénom. Il avait encore du mal avec cette amitié naissante, se demandant quand est-ce qu'on lui dévoilerait la blague.

Du coup, à la place de Potter, il avait opté pour Potty. C'était le maximum qu'il avait pu faire. D'un coté, il savait le brun beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui pour se lier d'amitié.

Lui, Draco, ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu de réelle amitié sincère. A Poudlard, la jeune génération de Sang Pur se côtoyait mais c'était par pur principe et non pas par sympathie les un envers les autres. C'était ainsi, un Sang Pur ne trainait pas avec la vermine.

Il avait peut-être développé quelque chose avec Zabini et Nott qui au contraire de Crabbe et Goyle possédait un cerveau. Mais bon, rien de ce que Potty avait pu éprouver avec Weasley et Granger.

En fait, il s'était toujours senti seul. Mais au début, ça lui semblait normal. Quand il était encore jeune et la tête pleine des idéaux parentaux, il se sentait au dessus des autres. Pourquoi aurait-il dû s'abaisser à en prendre un pour ami.

En fait si, il avait essayé avec une personne qui se trouve être son actuel colocataire. Potty l'avait fasciné quand il avait entendu son père expliquer que c'était lui qui avait réduit Voldemort à néant alors à peine âgé d'une seule petite année.

Mais le rêve fut vite brisé lorsqu'au lieu de lui, Potty choisit la belette. Première fois qu'il était vraiment mal dans sa vie et que ses idéaux aient été ébranlés.

Tiré de ses pensées par une tape amicale sur le dos, Draco se leva pour aller prendre une douche relaxante.

Le mince filet d'eau ruisselait sur son corps longiligne. Il avait repris du poil de la bête comme son colocataire disait. Bien que Draco ait toujours été mince, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés on pouvait voir sans efforts les côtes saillantes sous sa peau mince.

Puis il s'était remis au sport ne voulant imposer plus longtemps la vue dune carcasse décharnée. Petit à petit, il retrouvait son corps fin mais musclé qui lui avait valu tant de convoitises.

….

Pendant ce temps-là, une femme qui malgré son âge demeurait resplendissante avançait vers le Manoir. Elle avait toujours été réputée pour sa beauté, d'une taille moyenne, d'une finesse harmonieuse pourvue d'un visage fin et aristocratique.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds ici. Malgré les efforts de sa progéniture pour l'éloigner, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco n'abandonnait pas le Monde Sorcier comme elle.

On leur avait tout pris, comment se faisait-il qu'il s'obstine à demeurer ici. Cependant, quand elle arriva face aux jardins l'étonnement la prit de plein fouet.

Draco avait-il osé vendre le Manoir sans lui en parler. Le Manoir dont elle avait l'image en tête n'était que ruine et désordre tandis que, devant elle, se dressaient de somptueux jardins fleuris.

Elle dut le reconnaitre, les nouveaux propriétaires avec du goût en matière de jardins. Ils étaient presque aussi beaux que lorsque c'était elle qui supervisait leur agencement.

Elle entra à l'intérieure, apparemment les sécurités n'avaient pas été changées alors qu'il était de rigueur de le faire après chaque achat de demeure. Etrange.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, en un peu plus de deux semaines, l'intérieur lui aussi avait été remis à neuf. Pourtant, tout lui semblait familier. Serait-ce des gens de la famille qui avait emménagé ici ?

La sous-question qui la taraudait était : où était passé Draco alors ? Il fallait qu'elle rencontre les propriétaires afin qu'elle sache si Draco leur avait donné la moindre information.

Elle alla dans la salle de séjour et elle vit le nouveau propriétaire.

….

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, sirotant un jus de citrouille bien frais tout en lisant un manuel de potions. Selon Draco, il était humainement impossible d'être d'une telle nullité en potions.

Harry prit donc pour excuse qu'il était plus concentré à sauver le monde qu'aux consignes pour maitriser l'art subtil des potions. Draco, prenant ses dires au pied de la lettre, le défia donc de réaliser des potions sans fautes, maintenant que son esprit pouvait être pleinement focalisé là-dessus.

Il entendit des pas, Draco devait enfin avoir fini de s'apprêter. Avant d'emménager ici, il pensait qu'il était physiquement impossible pour la gente masculine de passer autant de temps à se pouponner. Draco avait démontré toute ses théories en lui expliquant les biens faits de telle ou telle lotion et vantant les mérites de divers produits.

Un instant, il avait l'impression d'entendre Hermione lui réciter le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il trouvait cela tout aussi passionnant. Pour lui une lotion qui faisait à la fois gel douche et shampoing à la fois, ainsi qu'un parfum, une mousse à raser et une lotion après-rasage lui suffisait amplement.

Il se retourna, son balai qu'il avait posé à côté de lui à la main.

« Alors prêt pour cette course ? »

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Draco qui était face à lui. La dame fasse à lui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années bien que cela n'ait en aucun cas altérer ses traits.

Elle avait un visage impassible qui lui semblait vaguement familier et les cheveux tirés en arrières en un chignon sévère style celui que McGonagall arborait toujours.

Elle portait une robe moldue mais d'une très grande classe de couleur pourpre. Elle le dévisageait, Harry avait l'impression d'être passé sous rayon X.

Avant qu'aucun des deux puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Draco débarqua magnifiquement habillé de gris claire et de couleur crème, fin prêt pour leur course.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Mère et Potty dans la même pièce. Il devait se douter qu'elle reviendrait le voir, elle n'avait jamais lâché ses trois dernières années pourquoi maintenant.

Mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette rencontre, trop occupé à reprendre goût à sa vie. Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Potty et avait oublié de dire à ce dernier qu'elle débarquerait un jour ou l'autre.

Pour achever le tableau en beauté, Alastor débarqua en trompe soufflant et crachant sur sa mère qui regardait la petite créature avec un profond dégoût. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié la compagnie animale et Alastor semblait plutôt réticent à sa compagnie également.

Harry prit le furet dans ses bras, sur la défensive. Il se rappela que Narcissa Malfoy venait rendre visite à Draco pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui apporter de quoi vivre.

Peut-être que pour elle, il était la cause de la chute de leur famille. Puis ce silence commençait à vraiment à devenir oppressant.

Nerveusement, Draco se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il devait régler ce problème. A ce qu'il sache, sa mère n'avait jamais montré d'hostilité envers Potter mais bon. Elle devait avoir accumulé tant de rancœurs durant toutes ces années.

Pourtant ce fût Narcissa qui rompit l'atmosphère en premier. A ce qu'elle comprenait Harry Potter avait emménagé, ici, au Manoir Malfoy avec son fils. Comment et pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle savait : en plus de la rénovation du Manoir, Draco lui-même était en train de reprendre des forces.

Elle l'avait vu arriver le sourire aux lèvres et en le détaillant de plus près, il avait repris les kilos qui lui manquaient et même son teint était en meilleur forme.

L'élément perturbateur ne pouvait qu'être Harry Potter. Elle ne connaissait pas le garçon, à part bien sur tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie aussi, mais entièrement pour sauver celle de Draco. Mais, il semblait s'en souvenir et la regardait sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter.

En observant Harry, elle remarqua une chance. Il ne voulait pas partir, ou plutôt il avait peur qu'elle le mette dehors. Il devait avoir réussi à trouver lui aussi quelque chose en Draco.

Elle n'était peut-être pas comme Molly Weasley, mais elle aimait son enfant. Harry, lui, ne connut que Molly comme mère de substitution. Narcissa était sur qu'il se sentait responsable pour les souffrances que la guerre avait donné à sa famille d'accueil.

Elle était même sur qu'il culpabilisait pour les souffrances de tous dans cette guerre et même pour celles de sa propre famille. Pourtant, il n'y était pour rien. Ce poids avait atterri sur ses petites épaules de bambin alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

Depuis Harry n'avait fait qu'une seule chose : ce que l'on attendait de lui. Narcissa fut prise d'une telle compassion pour le jeune homme qu'elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Ce petit n'avait que trop souffert pour des choix qu'on avait faits à sa place. Elle sentit une tête s'enfuir dans son cou et un sourire de tendresse prit place sur son visage. Elle frotta doucement le dos du brun.

Un sol mot s'échappa de la bouche du brun.

« Merci. »

Elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était pour lui avoir sauvé sa vie ou parce qu'elle lui permettait de rester ici. Ou alors c'était simplement un merci pour tout.

Draco contemplait la scène, toujours un peu en recul. Alors Mère avait accepté Potty. Il savait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la Grande Bataille. Mais … Harry semblait s'être vraiment crispé en la voyant, comme s'il craignait de devoir déguerpir…

Draco sourit, attendri. Il avait parfois peur de ne pas autant compté pour Harry. Pour lui, Harry représentait…presque toute sa vie de maintenant.

Dans un élan d'affection, il rejoignit son camarade et sa mère dans un câlin collectif. Tous les trois avaient le visage élargi par un sourire. Les choses semblaient enfin aller pour le mieux.

Les deux garçons le savaient, ils méritaient d'être heureux et avaient peut-être trouvé comment.

Narcissa rit, amusée. Elle voyait bien la façon dont ils se regardaient tous les deux. Mais malgré tout, elle savait qu'aucun de deux n'était encore prêt à voir la vérité.

Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais tant que Draco et Harry étaient heureux ça lui convenait. Elle n'aurait pas de mal à accepter Harry dans la famille, il semblait être un garçon adorable.

Et pour Lucius, c'était la raison principale de sa venue.

« Draco, je suis désolée de devoir casser le bonheur du moment… Mais… Ton père recevra le baiser du Détraqueur dans une semaine… »

Draco devint blanc comme un linge, le baiser du Détraqueur… Il savait son père condamné à mort, bien évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu être autrement de toute façon…

Sa tante, Bellatrix, avait subi son châtiment il y presque 6mois maintenant. Alors le prochain était son père… Il avait beau l'avoir détesté pour toutes ses actions, pour le poids qu'il avait amené sur sa mère et sur lui…

Il se souvenait quand le Manoir s'était transformé en camp de Mangemorts… Et que lui était là, toujours là…

Mais Lucius Malfoy restait son père. Malgré qu'il ait été dur, qu'il ait influencé Draco sur le mauvais chemin et tous ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher… Il était son père, la seule personne au monde à pouvoir avoir ce titre.

Et dans une semaine, cette personne ne serait plus qu'une simple coquille vide dépourvue d'âme. Draco s'effondra à terre, il ne pleurait pas mais son corps fut pris de violents soubresauts.

Il sentit des bras se refermer sur lui, il se retourna voulant humer le parfum familier et rassurant de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas sa mère, c'était Harry.

Pourtant cela lui fit le plus grand bien, son ami, lui, savait ce que c'était de vivre sans père, de vivre sans parents.

Il se releva et s'adressa à sa mère :

« Mère, pourrais-je aller le voir une dernière fois alors ? »

Narcissa regarda son fils. Elle savait que la perte de son père lui causerait un grand choc. Mais il n'était plus seul pour le surmonter ce qui la rassurait un peu.

« D'accord mon fils… Harry souhaites-tu nous accompagner ? »

Harry fut un peu surpris par la question. Ca lui semblait être quelque chose de familial, la dernière entrevue avec Lucius. Bien qu'Harry ait toujours détesté le personnage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Draco. Draco qui prit la parole :

« Harry, vient s'il-te-plait… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire seul… »

Draco avait besoin de lui. Cette seule affirmation lui donna le courage d'acquiescer. Azkaban, en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Une chose était sure, ce n'est pas l'endroit où il risquait de rencontrer le plus d'amis. Une boule naissante dans son ventre lui donnait un peu la nausée, mais il ne pouvait abandonner Draco.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du Manoir et une fois la barrière du jardin franchie, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison.

C'était un énorme bloc de béton avec barbelés, barreaux et toute la clique. Une vraie prison des horreurs. Puis les Détraqueurs volaient, glissaient, Harry ne savait pas trop tout autour de l'immense bâtisse.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, créer un Patronus afin que ce sentiment disparaisse. Il avait toujours été sensible aux pouvoirs des Détraqueurs et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Narcissa et Draco semblaient eux aussi affecter bien qu'ils essayaient de garder la tête haute et digne.

A l'entrée, ils durent passer un examen afin de vérifier s'ils ne transportaient rien d'illégal aux détenus. Harry fut autorisé à créer son Patronus.

On les amena à la cellule sordide de Lucius Malfoy, le cerf argenté trottinait derrière eux. Draco n'avait pas osé lui montrer son Patronus, le jugeant trop personnel.

En fait, son Patronus durant sa scolarité était un énorme python. Mais ces deux dernières semaines, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Alors, une fois seul dans sa chambre, il exécuta le sortilège du Patronus.

Ce n'était pas son python habituel qui était apparu. Son Patronus s'était transformé en un énorme lion majestueux. Draco ne pouvait pas ignorer le lien avec Harry sans pour autant savoir vraiment le cerner.

Draco ne pouvait vraiment pas montrer son Patronus à Harry, il savait le brun naïf et un peu lent à la détente parfois. Mais là, il était inévitable qu'il y voit une quelconque allusion.

Narcissa, elle par contre, n'hésita pas à faire apparaitre le sien. Un fier paon se dandinait devant eux.

Lucius Malfoy était recroquevillé au fond de sa cellule, vêtu d'un informe drap gris presque semblable aux loques des elfes de maison.

Cette vision fit mal au cœur à Harry, Lucius Malfoy autrefois si fier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le garde ouvrit la porte afin de les laisser entrer.

Les visites n'étaient permises qu'une seule fois pour les condamnés à mort, quand leur baiser du Détraqueur était programmé.

Avant de rentrer dans la cellule, une main agrippa celle d'Harry. Draco était tendu comme jamais et avança d'un pas rigide vers son père. Harry ne rompit pas leur étreinte. Draco avait besoin de lui.

Narcissa avança derrière les deux garçons, elle avait du mal à regarder son ex-mari dans les yeux. Ils avaient tant partagés tous les deux ensembles.

Elle se souvint de leur rencontre à Poudlard, elle était une année en dessous de lui et leur mariage était déjà arrangé, mais elle n'avait pu qu'être éblouie par l'aura de fierté et de confiance qui émanait de Lucius.

Il l'avait courtisée, la traitant comme une reine. Malgré le mariage arrangé, ils développèrent une sincère complicité. Mais Lucius fut attiré par la Magie Noire, ses parents lui conseillant cette voix.

Une mage noir commençait à prendre de l'importance et ses idéaux concordaient parfaitement avec les vieilles familles de Sang Pur. Alors Lucius le rejoignit, à ce moment Narcissa était fascinée par tant de pouvoirs. Elle était aveuglée et ne voyait pas que sa future famille, en rejoignant Voldemort, s'auto-condamna.

Lors que Voldemort fut vaincu par un enfant. Une vague d'espoir naquit en elle, car au contact de toutes ces forces obscures, Lucius était en train de se perdre. Il n'était plus l'élève insouciant aux grandes ambitions qu'elle avait connue. Tout s'arrangeait pour Lucis, elle et le petit Draco qui venait de naitre.

Son fils avait le même âge que le garçon qui avait vaincu. Donc ils iraient à Poudlard ensemble, c'était Narcissa qui avait conseillé à Draco d'en faire son ami. Mais son fils avait le crâne trop bourré par les idées de son paternel.

Au retour de Voldemort, ce fut la pire période de sa vie. Surtout lors de la sixième année de Draco, elle n'avait jamais remercié suffisamment Severus.

Et maintenant, celui qui avait été l'amour de sa vie gisait sur le sol, sale et repoussant. Lucius Malfoy se releva péniblement, les chevilles et les poignets pris dans des étaux d'acier.

Il reconnut directement son ancienne femme et son fils, mais pourquoi Harry Potter était-il là ? Sa présence aurait du provoquer en lui un excès de colère, mais il était lasse. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était quitter cette terre et enfin pouvoir trouver la paix.

Il s'approcha chancelant de son fils…Il aurait du l'écouter quand ce dernier essayait de le convaincre que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais vaincre, qu'il fallait changer de camp. Il n'y avait jamais cru, enfin jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut vaincu.

C'était sa faute à lui, entièrement la sienne si sa famille avait autant souffert. Il serra Draco contre lui.

« Mon fils… Je suis fier de toi. Vraiment, soit heureux c'est ma dernière volonté. »

Puis il se tourna vers Narcissa, elle était toujours aussi belle. Comment avait-il pu les délaisser tous les deux pour un fanatique, pour étancher sa soif de pouvoir. Ils auraient pu être heureux, ensemble tous les trois.

« Tu es toujours aussi resplendissante, ma petite rose pourpre. »

Narcissa ne put réprimer un sanglot et elle serra Lucius contre elle, de toutes les forces dont elle était capable. Ils s'embrassèrent, une dernière fois, chacun pleurant mais ce fut le baiser le plus intense après le premier qu'ils échangèrent des années plutôt.

Les souvenirs de leur vie commune défilèrent, il aurait pu y en avoir tellement plus. Mais le destin en avait décidé ainsi et leur vie ensemble s'arrêtait là. Leurs mains s'étaient jointes dans une union désespérée.

« Je t'aime, Narcissa Black, je t'aimerai à jamais. »

Narcissa leva les yeux vers Lucius, elle le voyait à présent comme elle l'avait vu lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

« Je t'aime Lucius Malfoy, pour l'éternité. »

Après une dernière étreinte à Narcissa, Lucis se retourna vers Draco.

« Je t'aime mon fils, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras pour toutes mes erreurs. Mais sache que le plus grand châtiment que j'ai reçu n'était pas la peine de mort, mais de vous perdre toi et ta mère. »

« Je t'aime papa. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'ai pardonné, mais tu es et resteras le seul père que je n'aurai jamais eu. Alors oui, je t'aime.»

Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Draco qui se faisait de plus en plus moite. Son ami tremblait de plus en plus, mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir.

Dans un dernier adieu, ils quittèrent la cellule et furent ramenés à l'entrée. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois jusqu'au Manoir.

Narcissa devait rentrer, sinon Robert allait s'inquiéter. Elle lui avait seulement dit qu'elle rendait visite à son fils. Elle embrassa les deux garçons sur le front et après une dernière étrainte à Draco, retransplana.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec Draco. Puis il remarqua que leurs deux mains étaient toujours liées. Draco se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Alors, on se la fait cette course ? »

Draco avait sourit, alors que ses yeux reflétaient toutes la tristesse qu'il avait en lui. Pourtant Harry comprenait sa réaction, puis voler était tellement libérateur.

Ils volèrent toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant seulement que pour manger. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils rentrèrent, épuisé mais soulagé.

Chacun monta dans son propre appartement. Pourtant, Harry, à moitié endormi, sentit un peu plus tard Draco se glisser dans son lit et le serrer contre lui pour finalement tomber de fatigue. La journée avait été éprouvante.

Harry se retourna pour mieux serrer le blond contre lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, lui caressant les cheveux.

….

Eh bien voilà le troisième chapitre est fini :D Le passage avec Lucius était… Une improvisation de dernière minute, puis ça permet à la relation de nos deux sorciers préférés de progresser…Un petit peu…

J'espère que ça vous à plu et je m'excuse encore pour le temps, mais j'ai eu plusieurs empêchements et voilà

En espérant tous vous retrouvez pour le chapitre 4, n'hésitez pas si vous avez de questions ou simplement laissez moi un petit message !

Grosse bise qui pète !

Hayate no Hana.


	4. Chapter 4 : Découvertes

Voili voilou le quatrième chapitre ! Alors je me mets à genoux devant vous pour le temps de post... mais j'ai eu un bombardement de trucs à faire depuis la dernière semaine d'août puis avec la rentrée et les problèmes sociaux familiaux patati patata …Enfin vous l'avez compris je m'excuse pour ce temps de fifou mais je vous promets une chose, je n'arrêterai aucune fanfiction sans la finir ! Quand bien même les nouveaux chapitres pourraient se faire attendre, je n'abandonnerai jamais ! Je pense essayer de tenir un rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais si jamais ça tarde ne vous inquiétez pas ça finira toujours par arriver !

Mais on reste motivée et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud sorti du four !

Disclaimer : l'univers, les personnages et le génie appartiennent à J. K. Rowling tandis que les **personnages** inventés viennent de mon petit cerveau

Note : Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc toutes critiques positives ou négatives sont bonnes à prendre ! L'histoire se déroule trois ans après la fin de la guerre.

Attention : Cette fanfiction met en évidence la relation entre Harry et Draco et il y aura quelques scènes sexuelles disséminées dans les chapitres alors homophobes et petites personnes trop jeunes veuillez vous abstenir.

Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir :D

…..

Chapitre 4 : Découvertes

Ils s'étaient réveillés tous les deux presque simultanément. Bien que Draco soit un peu gêné de s'être ainsi glissé dans le lit du brun, il en avait pourtant apprécié la chaleur.

Il savait depuis le début que son père était condamné, mais le savoir sans pour autant se douter de quand et avoir la date et l'heure fixées étaient deux choses bien différentes.

Il avait besoin de se changer réellement les idées, pourquoi ne pas faire la visite qu'il avait préparée quelques jours auparavant. Ca leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de sortir un peu du Manoir.

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ils y passaient la plupart de leur temps. Au fond, aucun n'avait envie de sortir dans le Londres sorcier.

Alors Draco avait pensé à des endroits magiques qu'il avait visités durant son enfance et qu'il pourrait faire découvrir à Harry.

Premièrement, ils prendraient un portoloin pour accéder au Zoo Magique situé en Roumanie. L'accès uniquement par portoloin était une sécurité primordiale pour un tel endroit.

D'ailleurs, il fallut de nombreuses années avant que le projet de zoo aboutisse car un quelconque problème pourrait entrainer des dommages collatéraux majeurs vu la dangerosité de certaines créatures exposées.

Mais le Zoo Magique était l'endroit rêvé pour découvrir moult créatures fantastiques.

Puis ils iraient prendre le diner sous une multitude de ki hotaru, littéralement arbre luciole en japonais. Le brun devait surement en connaitre le cousin moldu, le sakura (ou cerisier japonais).

Le principe était un peu le même sauf qu'à la place des délicates pétales roses, il s'agissait d'une valse de pétales lumineux semblables à de minuscules lucioles.

Les familles sorcières japonaises adoraient particulièrement ce moment de l'année et il était de tradition de partager un repas en admirant le spectacle.

Draco put lui-même l'admiré un soir de ses sept ans. Ses parents l'y avaient emmené durant les vacances scolaires pour son anniversaire. Il se souvient du sentiment qu'il avait ressenti face à toute cette délicate beauté.

Il était sur que son programme plairait à Harry, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Puis, par la barbe de Merlin, il restait Draco Malfoy, tout ce qu'il faisait était parfait !

Le blond sourit en se levant puis descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner laissant Harry se réveiller à son aise.

Une douce relation s'était installée entre eux, ils pouvaient trouver en l'autre toute l'affection et la tendresse dont ils avaient besoin.

L'estomac de Draco se serra. Et si un jour Harry trouvait quelqu'un avec qui il voudrait partager sa vie ? Lui se retrouverait seul à nouveau…

Il savait pertinemment que son amitié nouvelle pour le brun commençait à sortir des limites de l'amitié. Dans son cas en tout cas… Des sentiments inconnus naissaient en lui et malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne pouvait les réfréner.

Quant au changement de son Patronus, ça l'avait apeuré. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était trop fort, c'était venu trop rapidement. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur ce qu'il ressentait.

De son côté, Harry se fit sortir du lit par une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé qui emplissait ses narines. Son ventre le fit se lever à coup de grondements assourdissants et fort peu délicat comme l'aurait remarqué le blond s'il était là.

Il avait beau s'être réveillé simultanément avec le blond, le lit semblait tellement chaud, doux et confortable qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui voulait passer la matinée au lit, on pouvait bien lui foutre la paix.

Harry aimait bien quand Draco et lui dormait ensemble. Il trouvait la présence du blond, à ses côtés, rassurante et protectrice, comme s'il pouvait s'abandonner en sachant pertinemment que l'on prendrait soin de lui.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de véritable sommeil réparateur et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'étira longuement, comme un félin, déliant son fin corps musclé.

Suite à de nouvelles provocations gastriques, Harry dut se résoudre à descendre illico presto afin de rassasier le monstre qui lui servait d'estomac.

Depuis son emménagement, l'appétit et le sourire étaient deux choses qui lui sont revenues presque directement. A son grand bonheur ainsi que celui de son hôte évidemment.

Draco se complaisait souvent d'observer Harry manger, se demandant combien de kilos de nourriture ce petit corps si maigre pouvait bien absorber.

On aurait presque dit qu'il essayait de combler des années de jeûne, la vérité pourtant inconnue au blond sur les Dursley n'était pas bien éloignée.

Draco, lui, se vantait de son apparent talent culinaire. Harry pensa qu'il ne connaisse aucun domaine où le blondinet n'excellait pas. Comme s'il était supérieur au commun des mortels de ce bas monde.

En fait si, Harry était plus doué que Draco en Quiddicht mais le blond restait quand même un des meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard.

Le brun mâchonnait distraitement son morceau de bacon quand le blond déposa nerveusement une lettre à côté de son assiette. Se demandant de qui venait le courrier, car personne ou presque n'était au courant de sa nouvelle adresse, ouvrit l'enveloppe rapidement.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il reconnut l'écriture du blond. Alors comme ça Draco serait au final du genre timide ? Pourtant, sans un commentaire, il lut la lettre ou plutôt l'invitation.

«Cher Monsieur Potter,

En guise de remerciement pour avoir eu le don d'égayer mon triste quotidien,

Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, dernier du nom, vous invite à profiter d'une journée en ma compagnie exclusive.

Je vous promets moult merveilles à découvrir en espérant ainsi, vous faire par de ma gratitude la plus sincère.

Ps : Désolé, pas l'habitude. Accepte s'il-te-plait.»

Le sourire lui défigurant la moitié du visage, le brun se retourna sur le blond dont la couleur avait tourné à un charmant carmin.

« Alors comme ça Draco, tu me proposes un rendez-vous ? »

Hilare mais profondément touché, Harry cessa ses moqueries.

Confus, le blond n'avait su que répondre. Alors l'ancien Gryffondor se foutait de lui. Logique d'un côté. Même s'il l'avait plutôt imaginé ouvrant la lettre tout en rougissant.

Harry se leva et attrapa Draco, le serrant contre lui.

« Ca serait avec plaisir que je partagerai cette journée avec ton adorable petite personne. »

L'estomac de Draco se tordit, mais de bonheur cette fois. Ils allaient passer une journée ensemble dans le Monde Sorcier. Pour Draco, cette sortie avait réellement le sens d'un rendez-vous.

Mais avouer au brun ses sentiments naissants, ne serait-ce pas trop risquer ? A ses côtés, en tant que simple colocataire, Draco possédait déjà plus qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

Puis le brun sortait d'une relation tumultueuse avec Ginny, il voulait probablement simplement un bon ami avec qui passer d'agréables moments. Quelqu'un avec qui partager joies et peines sans prise de tête aucune, simplement partager la vie.

Puis, bien que la vie sexuelle du Sauveur aie été aussi riche et passionnante que celle du vieux concierge, Argus Rusard (je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet qui peut porter à des actes zoophiles et qui n'ont aucun intérêt pour le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste XD). Il serait bien plus qu'étonnant que le jeune homme se découvre subitement une attirance pour la gente masculine. On ne pouvait pas simplement changer d'orientation sexuelle ainsi.

Même si, pour Draco, plutôt que de parler d'orientation sexuelle, il se complaisait à dire que le genre de la personne lui importait peu et que c'était le tout qui formait l'être qu'il aimait qu'il lui importait. Après qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille, peu importe tant que les sentiments étaient vrais.

Pourtant la relation qu'ils partageaient ensembles ne pouvait être qualifiée de classique. Trop proches que pour êtres amis, pas assez pour être amant…

Ils se douchèrent en vitesse chacun impatient de voir ce que la journée leur réserverait. Draco n'oublia pas de mettre assez de nourriture à l'affectueux Alastor qui allait être délaissé toute la journée, pauvre petite créature. Il lui donnerait son lot de caresses journaliers dès leur retour, c'est promis.

Par contre Draco ne laissa pas le choix de sa tenue à Harry, leur grand retour dans le Monde Sorcier devait se faire avec un minimum de classe quand même. A croire qu'en plus d'être myope comme une taupe, Harry souffrait surement de daltonisme pour avoir aussi peu de goût !

Le brun était donc ressorti dans la salle de bain élégamment vêtu, ainsi on pouvait remarquer qu'il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

Le Portoloin spécial venait d'être livré par hibou, dans un élan de témérité, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et tous les deux se firent comme aspirer par le Portoloin.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment supporté les voyages avec ce moyen de transport magique, pour cause, il avait l'impression d'avoir tous les organes retournés et il lui fallu plusieurs secondes à quatre pattes pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Draco, lui, en tout bon sorcier de Sang Pur, n'était aucunement perturbé par le voyage quelque peu indélicat il faut se l'avouer. D'un mouvement désinvolte de baguette magique, un foulard se noua autour des yeux de son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler la surprise directement.

Harry fut surpris quand sa vision s'obscurcit soudainement, mais il sentit la main rassurante du blond et se calma bien qu'il continua à grogner de mécontentement. Apparemment, c'était lui la tête pensante de toute cette journée-surprise. Sa curiosité naissante prit le dessus et le brun se laissa guider nonchalamment vers ce lieu inconnu.

Etant donné la qualité de l'air et la brise qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, ils devaient se trouver en extérieur mais par contre, il discernait au loin de nombreux cris ou bruits sans savoir mettre une quelconque provenance dessus. Le sol était inégal et le brun devait se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas tomber.

Leurs deux mains toujours liées, Harry se laissa guider durant, encore, quelques petits mètres quand Draco le fit s'arrêter. Un fourmillement agréable d'anticipation se propagea dans tout son corps. Qu'est-ce que l'ancien serpent avait-il pu imaginer pour lui ?

Le blond lui délia le foulard manuellement, en profitant pour laisser courir doucement ses mains sur le visage tant convoité. Les lèvres du brun étaient toutes proches et légèrement entrouvertes. Draco dut réprimer la furieuse envie de se jeter dessus.

La vision récupérée, Harry put admirer le paysage. Ils étaient sur le sommet d'une petite bute d'où ils pouvaient sans mal observer toute la plaine. Plaine qui avait emménagée avec de multiples enclos. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était tout simplement magique. (Oui oui c'est le cas de le dire, je sais U.u) Des créatures encore inconnues défilaient sous ses yeux ronds.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit et n'avait jamais même ne serait-ce qu'imaginer sa conception. Tout devait être chef d'œuvre de précautions et d'ingéniosités pour avoir pu donner naissance à un tel endroit.

Sa joie fut telle qu'il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il avait toujours eu, depuis sa première année à Poudlard, l'impression de vaquer entre le monde Moldu et Sorcier. Il connaissait tous ce que l'on pouvait savoir sur le monde non magique et pourtant il n'y appartenait pas. Au contraire, étant un sorcier, il appartenait à un monde qu'il ne connaissait que part ce qu'il avait aperçu durant sa scolarité. Sans lui laisser le temps d'apprivoiser ce nouvel environnement, il fut chargé de la quête de tuer sa plus grande menace.

Alors, ce que Draco réalisait aujourd'hui pour lui, sans en savoir réellement l'importance était plus que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry se tourna vers le blond qui jusque là le regardait un peu inquiet par son manque de réaction.

Il avança vers Draco et le prit dans ses bras, lui disant milles mercis au creux de l'oreille. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps mince du Serpentard, l'emplissant de joie. Avoir pu rendre Harry heureux était tout ce qu'il voulait, ce simple fait contribuait à son propre bonheur.

Harry se dégagea de leur étreinte tout sourire. Il ne tenait plus en place, il ne voulait qu'une chose : découvrir toutes ces créatures et en apprendre le plus jusqu'à ce que sa soif de savoir soit étanchée.

Sans plus attendre, il dévala la colline tous droits vers le premier enclos, Draco le suivant sans peine sous un œil amusé.

Un peu déçu, Harry y découvrit une créature qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Un troupeau d'hippogriffes d'une vingtaine d'individus se prélassaient au soleil. Pourtant il fut quand même émerveillé par la prestance qui émanait d'eux. Ils étaient de loin, l'une des créatures les plus dignes qu'Harry connaisse. Draco, lui, de son côté resta un peu en retrait. Il avait des mauvais souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Buck bien qu'il l'avait pertinemment provoqué mais bon, on a tous fait des erreurs n'est-ce pas ?

Harry enchainait enclos après enclos à une vitesse folle, ingurgitant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Pendant un instant, Draco se mit à penser qu'Hermione Granger avait pris possession du corps de son compagnon.

L'intérêt du brun fut tout particulièrement retenu par la seule Chimère en captivité au monde. Il trouvait tout simplement cette créature fascinante. Il fut pris d'un profond respect pour ceux qui avaient réussi à la capturer et à la placer ainsi. Malgré leur férocité, les chimères étaient en voies d'extinction, disait l'écriteau. Il était pourtant fort compréhensible qu'aucun programme de reproduction ne soit mis en place. Ces animaux étaient tout bonnement indomptables et les élever représentait un danger bien trop conséquent.

La nostalgie prit le brun de plein fouet quand celui-ci se mit à penser à son ancien garde-chasse et ami, Rubeus Hagrid qui, lui, se serait très certainement lancé dans l'élevage de Chimères simplement pour sauver la race et pouvoir admirer leur effrayante beauté.

Ils firent deux fois le tour du Zoo Magique mais ne parlèrent que très peu. Harry était tellement avide que Draco le laissa batifoler d'un coin à l'autre sans qu'il ait à se soucier de lui. Voir Harry dans cet état lui mettait du baume au cœur et il espérait secrètement que la fin de la journée se passe aussi bien, voire mieux.

Car durant cette journée, Draco avait pris une décision : il ferait comprendre ses sentiments à Harry. Il voulait avoir une relation vraie avec son ami et cela impliquait de tout lui raconter, tout. Alors ce soir, il évoquera ses sentiments auprès du Gryffondor et adviendra ce qu'il devait advenir.

Une fois qu'Harry dans un accès de folie hermionien eut retenu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le zoo, ils purent partir pour la suite de leur rendez-vous.

Draco avait commandé un autre Portoloin pour aller jusqu'au Japon. Les distances étaient telles que le transplanage était vraiment risqué, qui plus est il venait de passer trois ans sans usage de magie donc bon, autant privilégier la sécurité.

Ils durent sortir du zoo pour pouvoir poursuivre leur voyage, Harry ne parlait toujours pas et ça commençait à inquiéter un tantinet Draco. Il pensait avoir visé juste avec cette journée, c'était-il trompé ? Pourtant le brun avait eu l'air ravi à leur atterrissage… Le blond ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se triturait dans la petite tête brune.

De son côté, Harry était en pleine introspection… L'après-midi qu'il venait de passer était magnifique grâce à Draco et, apparemment, une autre surprise lui était encore réservée. Draco était vraiment un ami formidable, il se sentait tellement bien en sa présence et, même si Ron et Hermione avaient toujours été là pour lui, l'ancien serpent était le premier à avoir ce genre d'attentions à son égard.

Il se sentait important, pas pour son rôle à jouer dans l'Histoire, mais pour lui-même. Que c'est sa personne, Harry le vrai Harry pas celui à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair dont on s'occupait là maintenant. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, il voulait rester auprès de Draco pour toujours…

Les choses s'éclairaient petit à petit en lui… Puis une pointe d'amertume le fit froncer les sourcils : s'il avait accepté cette délicate main blanche tendue en première année, aurait-il pu goûter cette joie plus rapidement ?

Non, il aurait quand même été obligé de tuer Tom Jedusor. Cette amitié avec Draco n'aurait que compliqué la tâche, qui plus est le passé étant le passé il lui fallait avancer. Il leur fallait avancer, le sentiment étrange qu'au fond que c'était ensemble qu'ils passeraient un bout de chemin.

Était-il amoureux de Draco ? La question ne se posait pas spécialement pour lui. Oui, il avait des sentiments pour le blond. Quant à la question d'homosexualité, Harry ne savait pas se positionné. Draco est le premier homme à lui procurer ces sensations là, il finit par se dire que tant que les sentiments sont là, pour un homme ou une femme, quelle importance ?

Mais Draco, que ressentait-il pour lui ? Certes, il l'appréciait, il n'aurait jamais fait ça sinon. Mais cet amour dépassait-il le stade fraternel de l'amitié ? Harry voulait plus, un avenir, une vie, tout…

Le brun était plongé dans ses réflexions quand le blond encra son regard dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, essayant de sonder les pensées intimes de son petit cerveau. Résigné, le blond lui désigna le Portoloin d'un sourire et après avoir décompté en cœur, ils s'agrippèrent ensemble à la vieille chaussette malodorante.

A nouveau, Harry fut complètement désorienté mais se sentit directement bousculé par une foule dense. Une main agrippa son poignet et le tira vers le côté. Des bras l'enlacèrent doucement le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Une douce odeur vanillée lui titilla les narines, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'odeur du blond. Il avait une odeur douce, sucrée, qui lui faisait penser à des pâtisseries, quelque chose de réconfortant.

Une fois que la terre arrêta de chavirer autour de lui, le brun ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était au centre d'une énorme ville avec des immeubles gigantesques pourvus de panneaux publicitaires chatoyants. Sur les trottoirs une foule compacte aux yeux bridés avançait comme un seul troupeau. Tokyo, il était à Tokyo. Actuellement dans le côté moldu mais quand même ?

Draco sourit face au nouvel ébahissement de son compagnon. Il lui attrapa la main, souriant au contact de leurs paumes chaudes.

« Suis-moi »

Harry obtempéra sans un mot. Il se laissa trainer jusqu'un parc élégamment orchestré où un petit ruisseau serpentait innocemment, barrant la route aux passants flânant. Ils traversèrent, à un moment donné, un petit pont vermeil.

En réalité c'était la séparation entre le Tokyo moldu et sorcier. L'atmosphère se changea imperceptiblement autour d'eux, comme si la présence magique les revigorait un peu de leur périple.

Les sorciers japonais étaient légèrement plus petits que les anglais et arboraient des tenues plus sobres comme des kimonos traditionnels plutôt que les capes excentriques et chapeaux pointus anglais.

Harry trouvait l'endroit empli de sagesse et d'un calme à toute épreuve. La foule avait beau être au moins trois fois plus dense qu'en Angleterre, chaque personne semblait se mouvoir avec une élégance propre.

Draco appréciait également l'endroit, se délectant de cet esprit nippon qui lui plaisait tant. Mais il ne fallait plus tarder s'ils voulaient être à l'heure. Il voulait qu'Harry ait droit à l'entièreté du spectacle et le soleil commençait lentement à décliner.

Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un traiteur où Draco avait déjà précommandé leur panier-repas du soir. Harry, curieux, voulu regarder l'intérieur du panier mais tout ce qu'il réussi à récupérer fut une tape sur les doigts, comme un enfant trop curieux. Cela eut quand même le mérite de faire rire joyeusement le blond.

Ils durent encore marcher une demi-heure durant. Harry ni même Draco ne possédait la même aisance pour se mouvoir en ses rues pleines et mais ils finirent par déboucher dans un énorme parc un peu semblable à celui qu'ils avaient traversés plutôt en arrivant sur le sol du pays du soleil levant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule espèce d'arbres dans tout le parc mais il pouvait apercevoir un léger scintillement sur les pétales des fleurs.

Draco l'emmena s'installer sous un de ces dits arbres. Plus le soleil déclinait, plus l'obscurité s'accentuait, plus les petits pétales émanaient une douce lumière dorée semblables à des lucioles.

Le blond s'était place à une distance respectable du brun pour entamer le repas. Il appréciait le goût du poisson frais et Harry semblait tout aussi ravi des mets proposés.

Le brun n'avait jamais mangé japonais de sa vie et c'était l'une des choses qu'il devrait absolument changer à son retour en Angleterre. C'était tout simplement divin malgré la légère difficulté qu'il éprouvait avec les baguettes.

Le repas se fit en silence bien qu'agrémenté par les soupirs et les gloussements de plaisirs du brun se délectant de nouvelles saveurs jusque là inconnues par ses papilles.

L'ancien lion fit disparaitre les vestiges de leur repas et vint se coller au blond, tendrement, admirant calmement le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Draco était assis en tailleur, du coup Harry en profita pour poser sa tête sur ses jambes. Il se sentait incroyablement bien ici, là maintenant en présence du blond.

Un coup de vent fit valser les pétales des arbres autours des visiteurs en une danse fascinante. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux émeraude du brun, émerveillé par ce spectacle poétique.

Draco passait distraitement une main dans les cheveux doux mais en pagailles du brun. Il fallait qu'il se lance, il se l'était promis.

Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider, Harry allongé sur le dos attrapa son coup et l'attira vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, les faisant frissonner. Harry caressa doucement le visage pâle de Draco, en étudiant chaque contour. Sa langue se pointa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque son pouce retraça le trait fin des lèvres du blond.

Le cœur de Draco battait à lui en rompre les côtes, que se passait-il ? Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses et envoutantes. Harry était réellement magnifique ainsi rongé par le désir qui lui dilatait les pupilles. Jamais il n'aurait espérer un tel scénario.

Il ferma les yeux, rompant le contact visuel et colla délicatement ses lèvres à celles du brun. Le baiser fut d'abord timide et chaste, appréciant le premier goût l'un de l'autre et la consistance de leurs lèvres. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, laissant leurs souffles chauds et erratiques se mêler. Draco sentit une main se fondre dans sa crinière blonde et l'attirer plus contre Harry tandis que sa propre main caressait le ventre creux de son compagnon.

La langue rose du blond lapa d'abord les lèvres rouges et gonflées de son lion pour enfin en emprisonner une entre ses propres lèvres, la suçotant avidement. Puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se testèrent, se goûtèrent en une danse calme puis endiablée.

Le monde autour d'eux avait tout simplement disparus, les derniers vestiges étaient ces petits pétales luminescents qui voletaient en rythme autour d'eux. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés et heureux. Draco passa sa main sur la joue d'Harry dont les yeux étaient remplis de tendresse. Le brun attrapa la main du blond puis l'embrassa délicatement.

L'ancien serpent eut un petit rire gêné et rougit furieusement. C'était parfait, simplement parfait. Il avança sa tête à côté de celle d'Harry et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime Harry James Potter… »

Des mains s'agrippèrent à son dos.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

...

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois :D Alors oui Draco et Harry ont une avancée dans leur relation ! Alors heureuse :D

Je m'excuse encore pour le temps de post mais j'ai un cruel manque d'organisation je dois l'avouer alors avec la reprise des cours...

Sinon comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :3

See you soon !

Hayate no Hana


End file.
